Starwritten
by Fantasyscifiman
Summary: Princess Celestia; always, she has seemed so perfect, been a shining beacon of prosperity for the pnoies of equestria to look up to. But it seems she was not always that way. When a dark secret the Celestia has long tried to bury away returns, it may threaten equestria's peace forever. But is it the true threat?


prolougue: starwriter.

The stark white mare flew through the sky, providing a stark contrast to near-complete darkness. As she flew, she passed a glance at the much smaller bundle next to her, suspended in the air. her mind was wracked with worry and guilt over what she was about to do. Looking forward, she finally spotted her destination, a small cottage in the village up ahead. Landing, she placed the bundle upon the steps. She turned around to fly away, but then glanced back one last time. then she spoke; "Goodbye, my son. May the flames of eternity tell your tale."

Shining Armor, Prince of the Crystal Empire, walked through the gates, escorted by his guards. However, he stopped to take a suspicious glance at his guards. "wait a second. what are you slags doing?! aren't you-he gave a pointed glance to a magenta pegasus-supposed to be on fourth watch on the south wall?" the pegasus being questioned chuckled nervousely, before a large earth pony stepped in on his behalf. "Um, no sir. That's Speed Streak your thinking of" a puzzled look came over Shining Armor's face, before he laughed. "Sorry, Quartz. I'm so used to being captain of the guard that i forget i'm not sometimes." All the soldiers laughed, while Shining Armor finally walked through the gates. However, a single Siver-furred unicorn took a long glance at his prince, before slipping through the gates in pursuit of him, unnoticed.

Shining Armor nearly flew through the doors to his and his wife's private quarters. had one had seen it, they would have sworn he was an alicorn. Wrapping his wife, Princess Cadence, into a tight embrace, he let out a contented sigh. Cadence let out a short laugh. "You know, Shining, it was just a weekend. You were only gone for two days." "I know, Cadence, but are you really not happy that i love you taht much?" She blushed and giggled. "I'm very happy, Shining." they returned to their embrace, both blissfully unaware of the silver figure standing in the doorway. Suddenly, Cadence tensed. "What is it?" Shining asked quickly. She mad a motion toward the guard at the door. "What are you doing here, Brazen Tree? You're supposed to be with fifth patrol!" he said, making angry movements toward the guard. "y...You're not going to like this, sir... but... but we have to do this to you." Aquick blast came out of his horn, hurling the prince back into the wall, but the effect was short-lived. Shning Armor got up, fully recovered from the shcok of being betrayed by one of his own. "Brazen Tree! what are you doing!? You're a loyal pony" "That's correct, sir. and that's why I'm doing this; because I'm loyal to someone." "Alright then. I guess i have no choice." The Unicorn Prince then focused the full power of his horn on the pony in front of him. Suddenly, a brilliant flash rang through the air,blinding everyone in the room. when the effect had worn off, Brazen Tree was wearing the most magnificent suit of armor Shining had ever seen on a pony. Cadence jumped into action while her husband staggered backward from the shock. "Stop! Do you have any idea what you're doing! There's no way this ends well for you, Brazen Tree!" "Actually, Princess, there is. In fact, it will be better for everypony. And that's not my name either." Suddenly, chains shot through the windows, wrapping both the price and the princess in a magical trap. A green pegaus flew through the window, carrying to objects that seemed to be the source of the chains. The pegasus, a mare, was wearing the same type of armour as Brazen tree. "Good Job, BrightBow." the mare said with an audible sneer. She than turned her attention to the captives. "well well, looky here what the idamond dog dragged in." She trotted toward them with a mock playfulness. "I wonder what we should do with you." BrightBow's expression turned serious. "Greenpoppy, he specifically told us no harm was to come to them." "He? Who is he?" Cadence asked. Ignoring her question, Greenpoppy responded :Oh, i don't think he actually meant that. He'd be quite happy with us." she turned he glance toward shining. "Wouldn't he...?" "Stop." the sudden voice had come from outsidethe gate. "I most definitely meant it, Greenpoppy. No harm will ever come to them while they are under my care. "CARE!" shining armor spat with rage "YOU CALL THIS CARE?! YOU COME INTO OUR HOME AND IMPRISON US, AND YOU DARE CALL IT "CARE"?! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" the figure gave no answer. Instead, he stepped out into the light. Candence and Shining's eyes widened. standing there was the unmistakable figure of an alicorn. 


End file.
